ConchClan Archive 1
∴ THE FIRST LAW ∴ You will lay down your life for your clan. You may have friends in other clans, but your loyalty remains here. ∴ THE SECOND LAW ∴ You will not cause drama nor provoke war between clan mates or allies. ∴ THE THIRD LAW ∴ Do not hunt for sport, give thanks for the prey you caught ∴ THE FOURTH LAW ∴ Apprentices will become a warrior after 6 sessions and approval from their mentor. ∴ THE FIFTH LAW ∴ Always follow directions from higher ranks than you. ∴ THE SIXTH LAW ∴ Remain respectful, appropriate, and quiet during meetings and gatherings. ∴ THE SEVENTH LAW ∴ You will only be welcome back once after leaving the clan./span> ∴ THE EIGHTH LAW ∴ You will not be allowed to double-clan, as it is an act of disrespect toward your clan and home. ∴ THE NINTH LAW ∴ You will not disrespect any of your clan mates, no matter what rank, age, or maturity. ∴ THE TENTH LAW ∴ You will remain active in the clan, unless given an excuse. ∴⌇ ＣｏｎｃｈＣｌａｎ ⌇∴ "Put the conch to your ear, and you will hear the ocean. But, if you listen closely enough, you will hear destiny whispering. When you do, you have a choice. Follow destiny's plan, or write your own story." ∴⌇ ＳＴＡＴＩＳＴＩＣＳ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＡＮＮＯＵＮＣＥＭＥＮＴＳ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＲＥＧＵＬＡＴＩＯＮＳ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＤＯＵＢＬＥ ＧＲＯＵＰＩＮＧ ⌇∴ Double Grouping is a serious offense against loyalty to most groups, if not all. If you are caught in another group besides this one, serious punishment will be given out. If you do not keep the appropriate tag, you will be accused of being disloyal, and will be interrogated. ∴⌇ ＤＲＡＭＡ ⌇∴ Unnecessary drama can lead to utter chaos in the clan. If you are in an argument, it is suggested you leave it out of the clan. Also, do not do plot role play without informing the leader and deputy to avoid confusion. ∴⌇ ＰＲＯＶＯＣＡＴＩＯＮ ⌇∴ Provoking, disrespecting and/or insulting our allies and other groups will not be tolerated. Provoking war will lead to immediate punishment from the leader. ∴⌇ ＬＯＹＡＬＴＹ ⌇∴ ConchClan won't waste their time with disloyal cats. If you leave ConchClan, you will be accepted back only once. If you choose to leave again after that, you won't be allowed back into the clan. Also, you must obey the leader's and deputy's word always. ∴⌇ ＡＣＴＩＶＩＴＹ ⌇∴ Active members is crucial to have a smooth running, organized and productive clan. The requirement is to roleplay at least twice every week. If you are inactive the whole week, you will be questioned and given a warning. If you are inactive for two whole weeks without notice, you will be removed from the clan. ∴⌇ ＰＵＮＩＳＨＭＥＮＴ ⌇∴ All those who join ConchClan are expected to know the rules and dresscode, and be able to follow them easily. Strict punishments will be given out to those who do not follow the rules. ∴⌇ ＢＥＨＡＶＩＯＲ ⌇∴ You are expect to be serious during roleplay when time calls for it. You are more than welcome to goof off when the leader is doing so. But as soon as they call for seriousness, you are expected to change. Also, you are expected to know how to properly roleplay. This includes avoiding powerplay, overpower and generally unrealistic moves. ∴⌇ ＡＳＳＯＲＴＥＤ ＲＵＬＥＳ ＦＯＲ ＭＥＤＩＣＩＮＥ ＣＡＴＳ ⌇∴ Medicine Cats are allowed to have mates and kits as long as it does not interfere with their work. Failure to continue their duties can lead to demotion. Medicine Cats can search for herbs, but must bring at least one warrior. Medicine Cats must cure a kit before a warrior. ∴⌇ ＡＳＳＯＲＴＥＤ ＲＵＬＥＳ ＦＯＲ ＡＰＰＲＥＮＴＩＣＥＳ ⌇∴ Apprentices must have at least 4 training sessions with their mentor before graduating. Apprentices are not allowed to have mates, but are allowed to have crushes. Apprentices cannot leave camp without their mentor. Apprentice's mentor must approve before apprentices can graduate. ∴⌇ ＤＲＥＳＳＣＯＤＥ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＭＥＭＢＥＲＳ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＮＯＮＭＥＭＢＥＲＳ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＰＵＮＩＳＨＭＥＮＴＳ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＭＩＮＯＲ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＭＡＪＯＲ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＣＡＴＳ ＯＦ ＴＨＥ ＣＬＡＮ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＴＥＲＲＡＩＮ ⌇∴ ＣＡＭＰ Den Our camp is deeper into the forest that surrounds our territory. It resembles a dense jungle with tall trees that cast shades, and filled with exotic plants. ＴＥＲＲＡＩＮ 'Sands, Amur '''Our territory is a warm beach followed by an endless sea. Our primary prey here would be crabs, birds and fish. We also have a small forest to hunt from during the colder seasons. ∴⌇ ＡＳＳＯＣＩＡＴＩＯＮＳ ⌇∴ ∴⌇ ＧＡＬＬＥＲＹ ⌇∴ ConchClan.png|''Feel free to add pictures. ∴⌇ ＡＰＰＬＩＣＡＴＩＯＮＳ ⌇∴ ＪＯＩＮＩＮＧ OC Name: Desired Rank: Username: OC: Description (Appearance and Personality): Roleplay Example (Hunting and Battle Required): Gender: Mate: Kin: Image Of Cat: Theme Song: Extra: Have You Read The Books?: Loyalty Promise: ＡＬＬＩＡＮＣＥ Group Name & Link: Leader & Deputy's Name: Leader & Deputy's Usernames: Why Do You Want To Ally?: How Will You Benefit?: How Will We Benefit?: Member Count: Extra: